Beatrice Wild
Beatrice Wild is the daughter of Max's Older Brother as a Wild Beast. She is part of the story Where The Wild Things Are. She is a Roybel. Personality Beatrice can be fierce fighter when needed and is in it for herself. As the next wild thing she has many of wolf or beast personality traits like loyalty and good hearing. She can come out as snarky and self-centered due her alpha wolf -like behaviour but she is friendlier than she might look. Plus, she can be moody and sometimes a little bit grouchy. Appearance Ramona greatly resembles her cousin Maxelle, though she does have some distinct differences. She has median dark brown hair with a grey streak on part of her bangs, and her eyes are yellowish brown. Her wolf-like features include wolf ears, and sharp canine teeth. In contrast to Maxelle; Her brown hair is more darker than her cousin's, but she has darker thick eyebrows. Her hair is messy with spikes on the ends. Her eyes are wild like than her cousin's. Her eye color is more yellowish than Maxelle's. She wears dark makeup as opposed to Maxelle's more natural look. Cerise wears neutral toned eyeshadow and Ramona wears brown and black eye shadow with very thick black eyeliner and darker grey lipstick. Setting Beatrice lives in "The World of Scholastic" witch her cousin Maxelle Wild and her uncle Max Wild. Family Beatrice's father is Max's older brother. It finds out that her father was gone missing. So she is going to stay with her uncle and her cousin for a while. Friends Beatrice admits Connie Jester and Maybelle Thorn as her best friends. Although she is also gets along get with her cousin Maxelle. Romance Her crush remains unknown. Pet Beatrice probably has a pet griffon or a black bear cub. The name of her pet remains unknown. Powers Beatrice has wolf and wild like powers, just like her cousin Maxelle. Early Life TBA Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Royal Parents: Max's Older Brother Parent's Story: Where The Wild Things Are Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: I bet I can the the next top queen of the wild beasts. It is my way to gone with the wild. Storybook Romance Status: 'TBA '"Oh Curses!" Moment: Favorite Subject: Beast Training, Hey! What about it? Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Why should go to a class with baddest magic? That Sucks! Best Friends Forever After: Maybe Connie Jester and Maybelle Thorn are fine for me. But hanging out with my beastly cousin, we always go with each other of the wild. Class Schedule * Grimmnastics * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Beast Training and Care Outfit Original Beatrice wears dark browns and dark greys. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Beatrice favorite foods are pork chops, hotdogs, lamb chops, steak, and roast chicken. * Beatrice and Maxelle can be sisters, But they are actually cousins to each other. * She can talk to wild animals, just like her cousin Maxelle Wild. * Beatrice can be cocky to others. * Beatrice enjoys hunting. Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Roybels Category:Where The Wild Things Are